


BECT

by minerva_winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Get Together, I am shit at everything, M/M, Shit attempts at humour, based on a tumblr prompt post, drunk ideas are bad ideas, it's funnier when she does it, my best friend makes up weird words for things when she's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey can I draw you?” au (from that Tumblr post making the rounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BECT

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so shit.

Steve was drunk. Steve knew he was drunk and that ideas that happen while drunk are Bad Ideas. That was what Sam said, who had more drunk being experience than Steve, no wait that was wrong. Like drunk ideas they are wrong.

Steve knew this but he still walked up to the attractive man at the bar, the one with the perfect stubble, the man bun and the beautiful blue eyes and said "can I draw you?"

The pick up line had worked on Peggy and Sam and they were attractive brunettes, it should definitely work on this attractive brunette. His logic was flawless. The guy, who was a total BECA, (Beautiful Eyes, Cute Tooshie) turned and looked Steve up and down and with a grin of someone too sober to be in a bar at 3am asked "with what?"

Looking down at himself in confusion Steve realised that, for once in his life, he didn't have his sketchbook with him. He didn't even have an easel and this man had the kind of beauty that deserved an easel. And oils. Not just for painting either.

Hottie snorted and Steve frowned at him before he realised he had spoken aloud.

"Well you do." Never one to back down Steve refused to be embarrassed. "You should be in every gallery in the world."

BECT smiled, turning his body to face Steve straight on. Heh. Straight on. "And here I thought my beauty should be reserved for the Lourve."

"No," Steve said seriously shaking his head for emphasis "everybody deserves to have that much beauty in there lives." Steve ended speaking waving his hand to encompass all of the BECT that the other man presented.

"Well if I'm the beauty the world deserves what are you?"

"Me?" Steve wasn't sure he had heard properly, it was possible his left ear was somewhat temperamental "who would want to look at me?"

BECT raised his eyebrows incredulously. "I don't know how to break this to you pal, but you've got eyes that would make an angel weep."

Steve gazed up at the BECT, talking in the way the BECT was looking at him seriously, not the trace of teasing in his eyes that had been present earlier, like he meant what he was saying. Like he actually believed that Steve was beautiful.

Taking a deep breath to respond and break the silence that was stretching between them, Steve vomited on the BECT's shoes.

***

"So Stevie what's a BECT?"

Steve groaned piteously squinting vaguely in the direction of the voice surprised to see the BECT from last night lounging in a chair across from the couch that Steve was currently laying on. 

A couch Steve didn't recognise. 

A couch Steve could see.

Like he could see the BECT from the pub last night.

Groaning more in annoyance this time Steve gently rubbed his eyes feeling the tell tale signs that his contacts were still in.

"You refused to take them out because then you wouldn't be able to see me and not being able to see me is a form of torture covered by the Geneva Convention."

Steve groaned louder than before in the hopes of drowning out the BECT's gleeful recap of, what Steve assumed to be, the events of last night. He can't be sure since he doesn't remember anything after he vomited at the bar.

Deciding groaning isn't going to achieve anything Steve decided to use his words.

"Where am I?" His mouth felt gross and his voice came out groggy from disuse and alcohol but thankfully the BECT didn't comment on it, standing up from his chair and answering Steve as he passed the couch, presumably on his way to whatever part of the house was behind the couch. "You're at my house, I brought you here last night after you threw up because you insisted that you couldn't possibly leave my presence. It was a matter of intergalactic importance."

Had Steve really said intergalactic and did the BECT really have to sound like he was enjoying every second of this?

A hand lightly lifted his own of his face bringing the BECT into focus where he was crouching down next to the couch holding a glass of "water". The brunette beauty chuckled handing over the beautiful elixir of life and everything good to Steve's grabby hands.

Rocking back on his heels Steve's host stayed where he was seeming distracted by the sight of Steve guzzling down the water.

"Do you feel up to breakfast, I've got bacon, eggs and sausages if you're not allergic to any of that?"

Steve groaned with happiness "that sounds amazing".

Breakfast was even better than promised and it had the added benefit of creating a comfortable silence between them. Well mostly silence, Steve couldn't help moaning at his hosts cooking. 

Each time Steve moaned, Bucky, as he had eventually introduced himself as, paused in his eating and swallowed around nothing before resuming eating when Steve did. If the shorter man made the connection and maybe moaned more than the food strictly warranted well that was pure conjecture your honour and could not be proved.

"Feeling better," Bucky asked as he put the dishes into the sink to soak.

"Much," Steve replied, suddenly awkward. Bucky probably had things to do and Steve had taken up all of his time and his living room. 

"So, um, thanks for everything I'll get out of your hair, let you-"

"Do you want to have dinner with me."

Steve abruptly snapped his mouth shut as Bucky interrupted him, his brain whirring as he processed Bucky's words.

"Tonight, if you're free." Bucky added, looking at the ground as he breathed out an awkward laugh and running his hand through his shoulder length hair. "I mean if you're not-"

"Like a date?" Steve's voice squeaked but he was too preoccupied with Bucky's answer to worry about his voice breaking like it did when he was 14.

Bucky looked up at Steve through his eyelashes with his hair coming around to frame his face and with the hopeful almost shy look on his face Steve knew he'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Yeah, I mean, yeah if you want." Bucky smiled hopefully and Steve willed his mouth to stop gaping and answer. "Yeah" he managed to breathe out. "Yeah I'd like that," he finished more confidently grinning as a smile over took Bucky's face and brightened his eyes. Yeah, he definitely wanted this.

***

"Are you ever going to tell me what a BECT is?" Bucky hooked an arm around Steve's middle to prevent the smaller man from rolling away and avoiding the conversation like he always did.

"It's stupid," Steve groaned.

"We've been dating for nearly 2 months now Steve and don't think I didn't hear Sam laughing about it when I first met him. Or how Natasha winked at you and said she saw what you meant. Come on Steve just tell me."

Rolling over to look at his boyfriend Steve tucked his face into Bucky's neck to avoid the puppy dog eyes being aimed at him.

"Promise not to laugh."

"No," Bucky answered honestly.

"When Sam and I were 15 I had been healthy for like a month straight and we decided to celebrate with some underage drinking. It was the first time either of us had been drunk and I said that David Tennant had beautiful eyes and a cute tooshie. Sam wouldn't let it go started asking me if I thought various people were total BECT's. It just, kinda stuck. And if you don't stop laughing you won't get any more sex. BUCKY!"

Unable to contain his laughter Bucky snorted as peels of laughter racked his body. 

"That's not even a good acronym Stevie!"

"We were 15 Buck!"

An hour later when Bucky had stopped giggling Steve managed to drift of soothed by the fingers in his hair and his boyfriends steady heartbeat under his cheek. As his breathing evened out he almost missed Bucky pressing a kiss to his head and murmuring "I love you".

As he succumbed to sleep Steve vowed to say it back in the morning before berating Bucky for saying it when he thought Steve was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end! Your perseverance has no material reward but know that I am very impressed with you!


End file.
